1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clutch control device. In a clutch for performing a connection/disconnection of power transmitted to a drive wheel from an engine in response to a liquid pressure the clutch control device controls the clutch from a state in which power is disconnected by the clutch (disengagement of the clutch) to a state in which power is connected by the clutch (engagement of the clutch).
2. Description of Background Art
A shift control device is known for a vehicle provided with a multi-position transmission. The shift control device electrically controls a clutch operation necessary for performing a shift operation using an actuator. In such a shift control device, there is a demand for rapid engagement of a clutch without shock.
For example, JP-A-2003-329064 discloses a technique which includes a means for detecting a power transmission state using a magnetic strain sensor, and increases a clutch engagement speed in a state where power is not transmitted and lowers the clutch engagement speed in a state where the power is transmitted.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-329064, when the clutch is worn, an engagement position of the clutch is changed. Accordingly, it is necessary to correct a position for changing an engagement speed or the like thus giving rise to a drawback that a control of the clutch is liable to become complicated.
Further, there is a demand for the clutch control device to acquire an engagement feeling which conforms to a state of a vehicle.